dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Cauthrien
} |name = Ser Cauthrien |image = Ser Cauthrien.jpg‎ |px = 270px |title = Ser |gender = Female |race = Human |class = Warrior |rank = Elite Boss |location = Arl of Denerim's Estate - Interior Royal Palace |voice = Alix Wilton Regan |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Ser Cauthrien is a knight and Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir's most trusted lieutenant as well as the leader of Maric's Shield, Loghain's hand picked elite force. Background As a youth working on her father's farm, Cauthrien became aware of a man being chased by bandits. After helping him fight them off, she found out that he was Loghain Mac Tir, the hero of Ferelden's war with Orlais. Cauthrien volunteered her service to Loghain, working her way up through the ranks with hard work and determination to become his lieutenant, a position in which she takes great pride. Involvement Quotes * (To a Human Noble threatening Howe when meeting him and Loghain) "You are very bold or very stupid to threaten the teyrn before witnesses." * "You have torn this nation apart to oppose my lord, and never once tried to understand why he is a hero to Ferelden." * "Do not think you will get past me to desecrate the Landsmeet itself. The nobles of Ferelden will confirm my lord as Regent and we can put this to rest once you are gone." * Warden: Then let me stop him. You know it is the only way. * Ser Cauthrien: I never thought duty would taste so bitter. Stop him, Warden. Stop him from betraying everything he once loved. Please...show mercy. Without Loghain, there would be no Ferelden to defend. }} Trivia * Ser Cauthrien is listed as an elite boss in the first encounter during the Rescue the Queen quest. If she isn't slain while trying to arrest the Warden, she will attempt to stop the party from entering the Landsmeet, but this time she will be listed as a boss. * At the Battle of Ostagar, when Loghain orders her to sound the retreat, she is seen with both a two-handed greatsword and a shield on her back. Bugs * If you kill Ser Cauthrien, recruit Loghain, and sacrifice yourself to kill the Archdemon, she still shows up to your funeral. * If you kill her in the Rescue The Queen quest but still fall to the guards accompanying her, she will still try to prevent you from entering the Landsmeet. It is therefore possible to get two of The Summer Sword if you manage to defeat and loot Cauthrien before being taken prisoner by the remaining guards in Arl of Denerim's Estate. * (1.03) When Ser Cauthrien tries to stop you again before the Landsmeet, the persuade option actually checks against Poison-Making, instead of the Coercion skill, but you can convince her to stand down. The intimidate option makes the right check, but you must make another intimidate or persuade check after that to convince Cauthrien that Loghain is wrong. * (1.04) If you allow yourself to be captured by Ser Cauthrien and return to the estate, Cauthrien and her soldiers will sometimes still be in the room along with Anora and Erlina, although they will not fight you. See also * Codex entry: Ser Cauthrien * Gwaren Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Humans Category:Fereldans Category:Warriors